the two Dragons, the rich girl and the dopleganger
by DragonSlayer75
Summary: sorry to the first people that tried to read it i had to repost it because it didnt save and i had to write it again so sorry :( but dont worry i did a little extra in the new one for you guys :) hope you like it cause lie i said this is my first fanfiction so tell me hope it was good and if i should make more okay :) oh and p.s.s i spelt mystogon wrong dont hate me


N: natsu

L: lucy

W: wendy

M: mystogen

N :its so quiet today

L: ya it is pretty quiet whats with that

W: i dont know mabey today is everyodys chill day if that makes any sense

N: sorry wendy it kind of doesnt

L: Natsu why do you have to be so mean *slap*

N: ow what the hell was that for lucy *fire shooting out of his mouth* i speak the truth and the truth only

W: its okay lucy i asked a question and natsu answered it no need to be harsh

L: okay as long as you are okay with it

W: i am

L: okay

N: so wheres my apology Lucy

L: *pow*

N: ahhhhhhhh what the hell was that for lucy *goes flying across magnolia

L: you get no apology

W: Lucy i said i was okay with it

L: i know but he was really getting on my nerves *veins popping out of her head*

W: Lucy something is happening to your face and its making it really ugly

H: *comes flying in* aye sir

L: happy when did you get here ?

H: just now, well now i got to go get Natsu seeya ya guys later

L,W: aye seeya ya later happy

M: hey guys have you noticed something weird lately

L,W: holy you sacred us half to death

L: what the hell no hi or hows a going dont do that its creepy ok

M: okay sorry about that

W: its okay *blushes* 'says in her head' "what is mystogen doing here"

M: hey Wendy whats with your face its all red are you sick or something

W: no its nothing dont worry about it

M: are you sure nothings wrong i could take a look at it if you want *moves close to Wendys face*

W: *face turns bright red*

note: sorry for this interruption but in this story wendy is the same age as Natsu and lucy i know thats not right but this is my story so to bad

W: no its okay

L: says i head "oh ya wendy has a crush on him mabey i should leave them alone" hey guys i think im going to look for natsu with happy cause i feel really bad about doing what i did but wendy you should stay here and chat with mystogen mabey you can learn more about each other okay bye

W: she whispers to her "no dont go i cant do this"

L: you'll be fine here just ask him what he was going to talk to us about earlier that will get you guys started

W: fine but you owe me

L: ya i already figured that much out so go ask him

W: okay bye, hey mystogen um... what were you talking about earlier that something was weird

M: oh ya well i noticed that it was really quite today and wondered what was going on mabey its everybodys chill day

W: thats what i said !

M: really thats weird... um hey wanna go and take a walk together, in his head "man she looks really pretty today i don know if i can contain my self any longer i need something to distract me so i dont go crazy

note: in this story mystogen likes wendy to so y deal with it jk

M:* blushes*

W: *blushes* um... sure is there somewhere specific you want to go to or do you just want t walk around

M: um... lets just walk around okay does that sound good to you *blushes again*

W: sounds great *blushes even harder*

M:so how do you like fairy tail so far ?

W: its amazing everyone here is so nice and caring and its good because natsu and gajeel are both Dragon Slayer so they know how it feels and they know how i feel and well i got to see you again *blushes*

M: *blushes* *leans in*

W:*blushes* *leans in closer*

M and W: as they lean in closer and they get even more flustered, mystogen moves his hand and places it on her cheek and then *smooch* there lips lock and a second later there kissing but then mystogen stops and leans back saying Wendy i like you and all but- Wendy places her figer on his lips and says enough ive been holding it in for to long and she goes in for another kiss but she gets interrupted by who?

N and L: hey guys we have been looking for you and what were you to doing

W and M: nothing nothing at all we were just talking that is all we definitely weren't kissing thats for sure

N: okay dont have to get so weird on us

L: hey Wendy can i speak to you for a minute

W: ya sure whats up

L: in private

N and M: okay we will leave

L: so what happened tell me everything

W: well we were talking and then he leaned in then we kissed

L: really how long? was it good? or was it bad?

W: i don know and it was okay i guess

L: what do you mean it was okay was it good or not

W: okay okay ill tell you... i...i it was good actually it was amazing!

note : this is the end of the chapter sorry see what happens next in the next chapter thank you please rate and follow for more great fan fiction oh and p.s was this good cause this is my first fan fiction any ways hoped you liked it :)


End file.
